Blood Status
by WhiteRose1992
Summary: Hermione Granger's S.P.E.W. finally gains some attention and Draco is forced to hire new help. But maybe it's a good thing.


A/N: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JK.

_Draco was in his library reminiscing about the past 6 months. He had fallen in love and she had stormed out his life last night. He remembered when he first met her._

Draco was in his study working when he heard the doorbell ring. His father was in Azkaban and his mother had died from grief a few years ago. Since then he had thrown himself into his work. He had to take a break from his work this past week to conduct interviews. After the war, Granger's S.P.E.W .campaign took off. All house elves were free elves and it was hard to find them for work. It was especially hard for Draco because of Dobby's testimony of how the Malfoy Manor was run. He had put an ad in the Daily Prophet looking for a witch or wizard to come and work for the manor. So far all of the people that applied were insane and Draco didn't trust them in his house. Today he was hoping it would be different so he could go back to work. He walked down the hallway and answered the door. Outside stood a girl with short black hair in tight curls. She was looking in her purse for something, so Draco took the opportunity to look at the rest of her. She had on light brown wedge heels with an orange daisy on them. It matched her dress she was wearing. It was an orange and yellow sundress and was covered in daisies. Her legs were smooth and looked long in her heels. She was attractive. When he looked up he met her eyes. They were the most amazing shade of blue he had ever seen. They looked like the sky on a sunny day.

"What were you looking at?" She asked as she placed on of her hands on her hips, a position Draco had learned to fear. His girlfriend always did that right before she was going to throw a fit.

"Uh…nothing. What were you looking for?" He asked back regaining his confidence. He was the boss here, not her.

"Ok, I was looking for my resume. My name's Sophie by the way." She said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Draco." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"I know." She said as she handed him the papers and walked past him into the Manor. He looked stunned but then followed her. He walked past her, heading to the kitchen, and started reading the papers. She was homeschooled, had no experience, and was around his age. He was sure he wasn't going to hire her. They got to the kitchen and he sat down at the bar.

"Make me something." He said looking up and saw she was already rummaging through the cabinets. A few minutes later, Draco had a very nice meal in front of him. She had made Pork Chops with and apple glaze, mashed potatoes and roasted corn, with the help of magic of course, in 10 minutes. He tried it and was blown away. It was the best meal he had ever had. "Can you clean?" He asked. She laughed and nodded her head. "You're hired. This is fantastic. You start in three days and you can have one of the spare rooms on the second floor and on the left. My room is on the right. You will have weekends off and you can have full access to the library, ballroom, and garden. If I'm having a party I expect you to help out in the kitchens, I will of course hire extra people on those occasions to help out. Sound good." He said while continuing to eat.

"It sounds great." She said. He looked up at her and she looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you were going to ask about blood status. I heard that it mattered a lot to the Malfoys." He sighed and put his fork down.

"It used to, but since the war I haven't really cared anymore. All those people I knew dying because of a stupid idea that one wizard was better than the other. I like to think that just because I'm a pureblood you don't think I'm conceded and obnoxious." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Then I would like to think that just because I'm muggleborn, you don't think I'm dirty or stupid."

A/N: My new story :D For those wondering, I'm still writing Left Alone and Unexpected, I just hit a road block. I hope you like this one though. Please Review! It makes me happy :P


End file.
